Arguing with Hugo
by listeninggame
Summary: Debating with Hugo isn't really debating. Most of the time it was actually just delaying your defeat with a few words. Even if the argument was trivial and completely stupid, he still sounded smarter. Especially if you were Lily. (I'm not sensitive to reviews of any kind.)


**I just love these two and they were yelling in my ear for attention. Well, mainly Lily was. Hugo doesn't care much. Ironically this is supposed to be focused on Hugo's arguing skills and smartness powers. Ooooo... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. At all. I wish. Anything you don't recognize is mine. Unless it's not.**

* * *

"I'm just saying that me being a bit selfish isn't a flaw," Lily Potter explained to her best friend and cousin Hugo Weasley as they walked to the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Hugo snorted as he took a seat next to Roxanne Weasley at the table. She nodded in acknowledge towards Lily and him as they sat down and resumed her conversation about the last Quidditch match with Louis Weasley. Across from Lily and Hugo, Matthew Longbottom was talking animatedly to Maybelle Finnigan as she calmly listened and finished her Potions homework at the same time. Matt smiled at the redheaded cousins and the three exchanged greetings for a short time before he turned back to a half listening Maybelle. Hugo turned to his right and continued his debate from the common room with Lily, "How is being selfish not a flaw?"

Lily answered matter-of-factly, "I don't believe in flaws. I think people just have temporary flaws; they don't last forever and they can always be fixed."

"Then what's a permanent flaw?" Hugo asked, succeeding in hiding his triumphant smirk. She was technically right in saying that most flaws could be fixed if you really tried, but she just stupidly admitted that flaws were and were _not_ real in two contradicting sentences.

"No such thing," Lily declared. She grabbed a strawberry, pulled the leaves off, and made short work of eating it and around ten more in the course of the argument.

Hugo explained, "If there is such thing as a temporary flaw there must be such thing as a permanent flaw."

"I don't believe in flaws," Lily restated. She pushed her red hair over her shoulder and winked at a boy down the table. She seemed to think she had won the argument.

Hugo rolled his eyes, "Well, if there is no such thing as a flaw, why do you call it a temporary_ flaw_? Why use a word that you don't believe exists?"

"There are loads of words people use today that don't exist," was the excuse Lily decided to use. She had turned away from the Boy Down the Table to hear Hugo's rational reasoning. The Boy Down the Table seemed disappointed in the loss of her attention. Lily further explained her excuse, "Like Nargles."

"We don't know if Nargles are real or not," replied Hugo. "It's not a word as widely accepted as flaws."

She swallowed her strawberry and tried to answer back, "Yes, but some people actually believe in Nargles."

He did not see how this applied to anything, but shot back nonetheless, "Some people actually believe in flaws."

Lily narrowed her eyes to slits and ate the last strawberry of the argument. She didn't look away from him and ate slowly. Lily was proving a point; she still wins. Hugo grinned widely at her denial and turned his attention half to Roxanne and Louis' ongoing Quidditch conversation and half to his plate of sausages. Or three-quarters of his attention to the sausages. Or all of it. But who's counting?

* * *

**This was fun. Short. But fun. I might make a series out of this. It could be about a specific but not very prominent trait of each Harry Potter next generation kids. Plus two. Maybe a third for Scorpius. _Maybe_! None of this is sure. If you really, _really_, _REALLY_ liked this story enough to read this Author's Note please include the phrase "Stars in the Sky" in your review, and I'll write you a one-shot for almost anything. (No girl/girl or boy/boy. I don't understand it enough to do it justice.) I mainly specialize in next generation. And it can be my headcanons. Your headcanons. The Boy Down the Table's headcanons. For free!**

** Read that. Now.**


End file.
